Various embodiments of this disclosure relate to identity verification and, more particularly, to authentication based on proximate devices.
As more consumers and retailers adopt mobile payment systems, they need to ensure their transactions are secure and being made by the person claiming to be making them. Traditionally, a user's identity is verified through the use of three factors: a knowledge factor (i.e., something only the user knows, such as a password), a possession factor (i.e., something only the user has, such as a particular mobile device), and an inherence factor (i.e., something only the user is, such as biometric identification). However, none of these factors is flawless, and all are vulnerable to malicious attack.